07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Karu
Karu is a minor character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He is Chairman Miroku's Begleiter, and on several occasions has been shown to be secretly following Ayanami around,Manga chapter 62. though whether he does this due to Miroku's orders or for his own reasons is still unknown. Karu is recognised by the bandages that obscure the upper half of his face, only showing his mouth and a little of his nose. Though his eyes are covered he is still able to see perfectly, though how is unknown. Appearance Physical appearance Karu is a tall man, being the same height as Hyuuga and Frau who are six foot two, and appears to be in his mid thirties, his build muscular. Karu has a long, diamond-shaped face with a rather large, straight nose, and a large mouth with full lips. The upper half of his face is wrapped with bandaged, obscuring his eyes, though the reason for this, if they were damaged in battle, is unknown. Karu's hair is staright, cropped short, and spiked up in a similar fashion to Hyuuga. The anime shows that his hair is a light brown in colour and his skin is also quite dark, but in the manga he has dark hair like Katsuragi. Clothing Karu appears to wear the military uniform: consisting of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks. It is thought that he wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat (as Mikage was shown to wear a plain, white shirt whilst wearing the Barsburg military uniform). His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Over this he wears a trench coat, of the same colour of the military uniform, with a high neck-guard and a large, rectangular, metal broach round his neck. His hands are also bandaged. Personality Whereas Karu first appeared to be mild-mannered and very quiet, the manga later shows that Karu ridicules others, as shown when he tells Teito that that Kurena has not had an audience with Chairman Miroku because she is talentless and therefore useless. When he sees that Teito is injured, he also says that Teito'll be killed if he doesn't try hard. In order to perform the duties delegated to him, he can be manipulative and emotionally abusive, as shown when he tells Teito that Teito ever tries to escape, he will kill Kurena, whom Teito is close with. Relationships Superiors [[Miroku|'Miroku:']] Karu has been Miroku's Begleiter for over ten years, and Karu accompanies him almost everywhere he goes. [[Ayanami|'Ayanami:']] Karu has been shown to be following Ayanami around. It is unknown whether he does this on Miroku's orders or for his own personal reasons. In manga chapter 75, he said that Ayanami is a Warsfeil that cannot be trusted. He also thinks that Ayanami probably will kill anyone who stands in his way. 'Teito Klein: '''Karu watched Teito when Teito was a battle sklave working for Miroku, to make sure that he (Teito) didn't escape, threatening to kill 'Kurena 'when Teito attempted to. On the whole, Karu was emotionally abusive towards Teito; however, it is possible that he may have had other, hidden reasons for doing so. 'Kurena: '''Karu supervised Kurena, and seemed to treat her unkindly. However, once when Kurena asked him about Teito's whereabouts, Karu told her when he could just as easily have refused to answer. Abilities and Attributes Karu has been shown to be very quick and agile, despite his eyes being covered. He was able to easily dodge Katsuragi's sword strike. History Karu was shown to have watched Teito, from when he was a child under Miroku's supervision, in order to make sure he doesn't escape. Manga synopsis A meeting about the Eye Karu first appears with Miroku in a meeting about Teito and the Eye of Mikhail. Karu is shown to be keeping a close eye on Kurena, the maid who took care of Teito while he was under Miroku's supervision. In the manga, Karu was shown to be following the Chief of Staff, Ayanami, around on several occasions. On one occasion Ayanami returned to his job after recovering from a serious injury sustained whilst fighting Castor, Karu was shown to be listening to the conversation he (Ayanami) was having with Katsuragi through the walls. When Katsuragi suspected something, and drove his sword through the wall, Karu was able to dodge it, making the attack miss by mere inches. Karu continued to follow Ayanami as he (Ayanami) and his subordinates walk on. Trivia *Some fans suspected Karu (romanised as Kal), is one of the Seven Ghosts who infiltrated the Barsburg Army before the Raggs War, due to his highly suspicious behaviour around the Black Hawks. As of Kapitel 86, it has been confirmed that Karu is the current reincarnation of Ea. *Some fans also suspected that he may be Yukikaze, because in order to be a ghost one has to be dead, and if the man whom Ayanami remembers in chapter 26 covered his face in bandages, the result would look quite like Kal. *Some fans also think that Kal may be the original Katsuragi. The original Katsuragi had his face mutilated by the present Katsuragi, and fans believe the bandages could be hiding his injuries as the man present Katsuragi disfigured looks very similar to Kal. At the same time, the fake Katsuragi confessed to Ogi's corpse that "in fact, none of your subordinates survived in the war ten years ago" in chapter 62, so it is possible that the real Katsuragi has died. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Begleiter Category:Ghost